


Moments in Time

by Little_Ditty



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ditty/pseuds/Little_Ditty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara/FemShep pairing, short vignettes of their 'marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mandible Fan

**Author's Note:**

> ased on FemShep Spacer, War Hero named Jane (not a character I created, just took the default name and the more Paragon personal history/psychological profile options).
> 
> Has nothing to do with my other Mass Effect story.
> 
> Non-linear timeline, I'll let you know if there are any major events and where they are in relation to other chapters.
> 
> One more thing, I'll try to stay mostly canon with character, plot, etc. But if you've played ME3, well...

"By the Spirits it's hot!" exclaimed the pacing Turian.

Unfazed, as she had been for the last dozen complaints, his human companion, Jane Shepard, didn't move from her meditative pose. "Is it? Feels a bit breezy to me," the human snarked, not opening her eyes.

Hearing the annoyance in his former commanding officer's tone, Garrus settled onto one of the benches ringing the chamber. "Remind me again, Shepard, why am I sweating it out in preparation for _your_ bond ceremony?"

With a sigh Jane cracked one steely blue eye open. "It's part of the bonding ritual, cleansing with the…bridesman? Best man?" There was no exact translation to the Asari word, so the phrasing made Jane stumble a bit. She didn't see herself as a groom in the bond. But she also had no desire to have Aethyta call her 'an anthropocentric bag of dicks.' Again.

If Turians could blush, at least in a way humans would recognize, Garrus would be. "You're my friend as well, Shepard. However, I thought it was only Krogans who were prone to torturing their 'friends.'"

Masking her grin with a half-hearted scowl, Jane shoved Garrus lightly. "Now shut up, we have two more hours. And if you complain about the heat, I'm going to test the myth that Turian mandibles make great fans," Jane said mater-of-factly, closing her eyes again.

"What happened to it being breezy?"


	2. Shepard Schnoz

The moment the doors of the Orizaba's Captain's quarters shut behind them, Hannah Shepard dropped her professional air and scooped up her granddaughter. It wouldn't have done for those under her command to see the Rear Admiral gushing over an infant. "You still haven't told me her name," reminded the elder Shepard.

"Layla. Layla T'Soni," Liara supplied, smiling as she watched Jane's mother fuss over their daughter. While Jane was not ashamed of having an Asari daughter, despite the rude remarks from the remaining Terra Firma party members, the last name 'Shepard' would be big shoes to fill. And with Shepard being the number one name across the galaxy (for children, buildings, and even parks because every sentient being wanted to honor the Spectre) Liara had agreed.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," cooed the silver-haired Shepard. "Oh Jane, she looks just like you! She even has your nose."

The galactic hero grinned at that. It was a slightly manic grin, one that spoke of new parenthood and the implied sleep deprivation, but a proud one nonetheless. "Poor thing," Jane said with a shake of her head. While she could deny most claims of similarities she shared with her daughter, such as a blue skin tone no healthy human ever attained, there was no denying this one which was as plain as the nose on the tiny Asari's face.

But the pronouncement had Liara looking between her bondmate and their child, unable to see the resemblance.

"I got it fixed," explained Shepard before Liara got too confused. "It got broken in a firefight so I slapped some Medi-Gel on it, picked up my assault rifle, and went back to business. But Medi-Gel doesn't fix a deviated septum. So I had it fixed and they made my nose less…erm…prominent." Just because Jane didn't like her nose didn't mean she'd insult it on her daughter.

"I have some of Jane's baby pictures on my Omni-tool." This caused Jane to complain, to which her mother replied, "Don't make me pull rank on you, _Commander_."


	3. Headbutting is Genetic?

"And EDI has uploaded the emergency contacts." Liara was dithering; she now regretted agreeing to go to the awards' banquet. It was off-planet which meant leaving Layla, who had just celebrated her first birthday, without both of her parents for two nights. "And I covered the house rules?"

Joker smiled behind his unruly beard. "Yes, two fingers Serrice Ice Brandy and a hit of Red Sand before bed. At least one viewing of Vaenia is required with supplemental readings of Fornax. And a joyride in the Normandy."

Before Liara could fully process, and then fully panic, Jane looped an arm around her bondmate's waist to steer her to the door. "We'll be back in two days," the Commander told the AI and pilot.

"Bye bye mommy, bye bye daddy!" Joker said in a falsetto voice, waving one of Layla's pudgy fists. "Bring me back a souvenir. And not a stupid 'my moms went to the Citadel and all I got was this crummy t-shirt' thing either."

"Do not worry Dr. T'Soni, I will rein in Jeff's enthusiasm." From the concerned look on Liara's face, EDI's promise was not very reassuring. But Jane managed to get them to the shuttle on time, despite Liara's worry.

~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~

"See, I told you that you were worried for nothing," Jane said as she carried their bags up to the apartment. "And, thanks to Javik, your dissertation got noticed and praised."

Shaking her head, Liara agreed, "You were…..right?" The last word came out a bit squeaky as the returning pair met a pair of medics coming from their apartment.

"Evening, Dr. T'Soni, Commander Shepard, all good inside, nothing to worry about," greeted one medic, but neither stopped to chat as an alert took them off at a run. The alert also sent Liara sprinting down the hall in the direction of their home.

The bloody scene she expected was merely an overactive imagination. The sight that met the two was EDI bouncing a laughing Layla while Joker held an icepack to his still-bleeding nose. "She'll be headbuttin' Krogan in no time Shepard," slurred the pilot when he noticed the parents.

"What happened?" questioned both parents.

"I believe Jeff tried to take the Hanar plushie away from Layla. She did not approve," explained the AI, handing the young Asari to a worried mother.

"I suppose my father was right about the headbutting," mused Liara.

Joker looked confused for a moment before smiling. "Then she's got it from both sides."

With a shy smile Jane nodded. "I may a have headbutted a Krogan on Tuchanka once."

"Goddess help me."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few chapters of this but my multi-chapter fics don't always have quick updates. I'll post what I have and try to write more as quickly as I can.


End file.
